Perdi un Sueño, Encontre el amor
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida en los que perdemos todo pero debemos saber que siempre la vida traera a nosotros lo que realmente merecemos. Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi fiel amiga Faby Sama; Felicidadesssssss


_**Nota Inicial**_

_Hola a todos amigos, espero que hayan gozado de una feliz navidad y claro que tengan un prospero año nuevo; verán por el momento creo que me ausentare un poco de mis fics pues el trabajo esta mucho más pesado pero me reintegrare lo más pronto posible._

_Bien lo que hoy me trae a ustedes es entregar este pequeño pero cariñoso obsequio a mi amiga: Faby Sama quien me ha acompañado en todos mis Fics y siempre me brinda su apoyo incondicional._

_Déjenme aclarar que se divide en dos capítulos y el primero contiene lemon por lo tanto si no les agrada solo sáltense esa parte dejare señales para que sepan sonde inicia y donde finaliza; pero para los que si nos agrada disfrútenlo morbositos (jijiji )._

_Sin más como me gusta decirles pasen y lean._

_Para Ti; querida FABY; y feliz cumpleaños (jejeje tarde pero seguro)_

_**Perdiendo un Sueño, Encontré un Amor**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Perdiéndolo**_

Me sentía completamente alterada, pero no era para menos como describir mi sentir; si solamente era como si ya no sintiese más, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando ni mucho menos me importaba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, desde el simple hecho de que esas piedrecillas se introdujeran en la planta de mis pies descalzos y rasgaran todo a su paso hasta la magnitud de las palabras que llegaban a mis oídos como si fuesen traídas desde la lejanía por una ligera ventisca, me sentía desorientada, perdida y sobre todo traicionada, a mi mente la invadían esas clásicas preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sucedió? Y claro ¿Desde cuando jugaban con migo?

No podía creer que en cuestión de minutos toda mi vida se había destruido, cada plan y futuras alegrías que estaban en las columnas de mi vida se iban cayendo a pedacitos y eran reflejadas por estas amargas lagrimas que bañaban mi rostro e inundaban mis ojos, seguramente las personas que me viesen en este momento no se darían cuenta de ¡quien era! aun con mis rasgos tan extraños, iniciando por estos malditos ojos azules que supuestamente lo habían hechizado, mis rizados cabellos de tono chocolate y mi piel de un extraño blanco casi a perlado, en realidad siempre lo supe pero no lo quería ver hasta que hoy la verdad me golpeo el rostro y rompió hasta mi alma, mi constante pregunta era ¿Por qué no le había creído a Seshoumaru, cuando me lo dijo?.

Levante mi rostro de manera insegura y medio inconformé pues quien se atrevía a sacarme de mis lamentaciones en este momento, jamás necesite estar tan sola como lo deseaba hoy y aun así no lo lograba, me gire para poder ver a esa amiga imprudente que me había encontrado, en realidad me conocía muy bien pues solo ella dio con mi paradero a pesar de haber pasado ya casi medio día de mi desaparición.

Sango: Por Kami amiga, estas completamente destrozada, por favor ¿dime que paso?; después de que te deje en tu departamento me fui a mi casa pero Inuyasha me llamo como loco y dijo que necesitaba ubicarte con urgencia que tu vida podía estar en peligro; en realidad me asuste ante eso pero no quiso decirme que había pasado, por favor Kagome ven con migo a mi casa, deseo ayudarte, sabes que cuentas con migo para todo, en las buenas y en las malas.

**Narra Kagome**

La voz de mi amiga jamás me había sabido tan dulce, inmediatamente rompí en llanto de nuevo y me deje caer sin fuerzas sobre mis rodillas, estaba completamente agotada y sin más perdí el sentido.

**Narra Sango**

No podía creer lo que veía, jamás Kagome había estado en este estado, se encontraba despeinada, descalza y con su ropa sucia, los pies le sangraban y su rostro completamente manchado por lo que debió ser su maquillaje; en realidad estaba completamente irreconocible pero estaba segura que dentro de este extraño cascaron seguía estando ella.

Me asuste al verla caer al suelo, escuche un choque seco contra el pasto e inmediatamente me lance sobre ella para tratar de regresarla a la realidad pero no lo conseguía, rápidamente saque mi celular que se encontraba dentro de mi bolso y llame a la única persona capaz de ayudarme en este momento, quizás no me caía muy bien pero que otro remedio tenia si ella creo que confiaba en el más que en mi.

Sango: Hola SESSHOUMARU, veras Kagome necesita tu ayuda con urgencia.

Solo espere a que ese insensible me respondiera, pero no sabia que esperar pues como olvidar que el era Seshoumaru Taisho alias el cubo de hielo.

Seshoumaru: ¿La encontraste en el parque?

Sango: Si, lo acepto tenias razón, pero eso dejémoslo para después ella esta muy mal y se acaba de desmayar.

Cuando termine de decir eso escuche como la llamada era terminada y creí que el me dejaría ahí estaba a punto de llamar a Miroku para que me ayudara cuando para mi asombro vi que un auto de color negro se estacionaba en la entrada lateral al parque y de el salía la persona menos pensada.

Seshoumaru venia corriendo hacia nosotras e inmediatamente nos alcanzo tomo a Kagome en brazos y la llevo a su coche; yo claro los seguí pues estaba confundida ¿que era lo que estaba pasando? Como este hombre siendo tan frio y distante ante todo el mundo en este momento se había convertido en alguien completamente diferente.

Lo veía y no lo creía ¿acaso este apuesto, testarudo, frio y sobre todo cuñado de mi amiga se había enamorado de ella?, deje mis pensamientos cuando vi como con la mayor delicadeza del mundo colocaba a Kagome en el asiento trasero del auto, la había recostado y con la mayor cautela acomodo sus ropas; en definitiva este no era el Seshoumaru que yo conocía aunque pensándolo bien si era el Seshoumaru que Kagome me describía aun recuerdo las veces que me reí de ella pues esto para mi era imposible peri hoy todo esta tan claro: Estaba enamorado de ella y por eso siempre la protegía.

Rápidamente subí al asiento delantero cuando Seshoumaru me lo ordeno, por lo visto su cariño estaba reservado solo para Kagome por lo tanto mejor no le provocaba, me gire sobre el asiento para tocar el rostro de mi amiga y la sentí muy fría lo cual provoco que ahogara un quejido en mi garganta, esto llamo la atención de nuestro acompañante y salvador pero para ser franca no espere que hablase con migo.

Seshoumaru: No te preocupes seguramente todo se debe al estrés en el que se encuentra, pero de todas maneras ya llame a tu prometido para que la revise, nos estará esperando en mi casa.

Sango: Gracias Seshoumaru, pero dime a que hora le haz llamado si no sabias en el estado en que se encontraba.

Seshoumaru: Desde que te llame para pedirte que le buscaras en ese parque, ya sabia como estaba Kagome es muy delicada y por supuesto predecible.

Sango: No es totalmente cierto, pues ni yo que soy su mejor amiga o su familia que ha vivido con ella toda la vida teníamos la menor idea de su ubicación pero por lo visto ella es un libro abierto ante tus ojos.

Seshoumaru: Sango no seas estúpida, yo solamente la ayudo porque le aprecio, además le conozco desde niña u olvidas que estudie con ella desde el kínder.

Sango: No es necesario que me des más pretextos, ¡Seshoumaru, tu secreto estará seguro con Migo!

Desde ese momento todo fue silencio, solamente me giraba eventualmente para checar el estado de Kagome pero nada más y estaba segura que Seshoumaru se encontraba atónito por lo visto era la primera persona en darme cuenta de su secreto, pero que tonto era si esto no es nada del otro mundo aunque luchas por el amor de Kagome con su propio hermano estaba un poco difícil.

**Narra Seshoumaru**

Me sentía completamente extraño, era como si otro hombre estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo, sentía como todo en mi estaba acelerado y para mi desgracias no podía ocultarlo; pero como ocultarlo si luego de mi madre ella era la única mujer que me importaba en este mundo además como era posible que siendo tan fuerte y regia se hubiese dejado caer de esta forma tan deplorable.

Quizás muchos la veían como lo que ella proyectada, una modelo en el apogeo de su carrera, con fama, realmente hermosa de pies a cabeza y de familia adinerada; quien en esta maldita tierra no la desearía para si pues solo con eso era un extraña rareza pero para mi era diferente; aun recuerdo el primer día en que la vi, tan frágil e infantil a sus cinco añitos y cuando nadie se atrevía a acercárseme pues era demasiado serio y hasta rudo con todos lo demás llego ella con su angelical sonrisa, sus cabellos azabaches en una caletita alta y clara con esos ojos que reflejaban toda la pureza e inocencia como dos pedacitos de cielo; se bien que desde ese momento ella robo mi corazón pero para mi desgracia no fui yo quien robo el de ella; sino que ese preciado tesoro lo obtuvo Inuyasha, mi hermano, y como podía luchar contra ese amor que ella le profesaba intente muchas veces de llamar su atención pero lo único que conseguí fue convertirme en su mejor amigo y eterno guardián.

El día en que ambos anunciaron su noviazgo sentí que mi corazón era estrujado y creí que tendría un infarto, pero no sucedió y lo único que pude hacer fue felicitarlos para luego prepararme y esperar esa terrible tarde en la playa donde reunieron a la familia de eso hace un mes donde anunció su compromiso y futura boda; ese día por primera vez en realidad creí que la había perdido.

Pero cual fue mi asombro al darme cuenta que mi hermano tenia una cruel aventura con la prima de mi amada Kagome, como era posible que el estúpido de Inuyasha traicionara a un ángel por estar al lado de esa mujer, cuantas veces se me había ofrecido a mi y a Naraku creo que hasta perdí la cuenta, pero lo único que me reconforto fue la idea de poder recuperar a Kagome aunque en realidad ella nunca ha sido mía.

Al día siguiente de enterado decidí contarle todo a Kagome y la invite a cenar, se veía tan pulcra y elegante en ese vestido color negro, le quedaba como una segunda piel y acentuaba cada una de sus exquisitas curvas, llevaba un delicado bolso cruzado de color rojo y unos finos zapatos de tacón en azul contrastando su vestuario, su rostro libre de maquillaje lo cual me encantaba y sus largos cabellos azabache recogidos en una coleta dejando sobre su rostro dos rulos, en realidad eso me dejaba sin habla, todo en ella era magnifico; no podía quejarme ella siempre trato de tomar su trabajo como modelo en serio y transmitía siempre que podía que el modelaje era algo más que lo superfluo de la ropa, ella mostraba que el modelaje era un arte.

No sabia que paso más que luego de cenar y tomarnos unas copas de vino, le dije todo sobre Inuyasha y Kikyo para que ella se quedara atónita por unos minutos y luego recibir una fuerte bofetada de su parte; luego salió corriendo y yo decidí dejarle sola aunque la cuidaba cautelosamente desde las sombras.

No le llame ni una vez desde ese día, tampoco me encontré con ella teniendo cuidado de no frecuentas nuestros lugares de preferencia, cenaba en casa y almorzaba en la oficina para no tentar la suerte y provocarle ningún malestar pues si su decisión era amar a Inuyasha aun sabiendo de su infidelidad; yo ya no podía hacer nada mas aunque claro la esperaría por siempre; no negare que en el transcurso de mi vida he tenido amoríos pero más exactamente han sido relaciones fugases, pues nunca he hecho el amor con ellas, solamente ha sido sexo.

Y ahora la tenia aquí en mi casa, recostada en mi cama, inconsciente y seguramente muy lastimada; jamás le haría daño pero ese desgraciado de mi hermano se las vera con migo.

¡Si tan solo Kagome me diera una oportunidad! Y pudiera darse cuenta del amor que tengo por ella.

Estaba perdido en mis cavilaciones hasta que Miroku salió de mi habitación, en realidad estaba muy tenso solo esperaba que no fuese nada grave y gracias a Kami me relaje cuando vi su rostro tranquilo.

Miroku: Bueno amigo, déjame decirte que Kagome esta bien, solamente le he puesto un sedante leve para que descanse y he curado sus pies pues estaban completamente maltratados, no se como podía sostenerse si esas heridas son muy dolorosas.

Seshoumaru: Muchas gracias, se que estabas ocupado pero no podía llamar a nadie más creo que estos asuntos deben permanecer en privado, ya sabes como son los medios; ellos la destrozarían en un santiamén.

Sango: Claro que lo harían, pero gracias a Kami y a ti claro Seshoumaru nadie la reconoció y pude encontrarla a tiempo; creo que deberíamos avisarle ya a su familia y claro a Inuyasha el debe estar preocupado.

Ante esas palabras no pude contenerme y explote.

Seshoumaru: Ese imbécil no entra a mi casa y por su familia no te preocupes yo hablare con todos, pero espero que sean discretos no deseo que nadie sepa que ella esta aquí, entendido.

Cada palabra dicha por Seshoumaru me sonó dura y fuerte pero si el lo decía era por algo además yo también sospechaba que el culpable de todo era ese perro de Inuyasha, pues aunque Kagome no quisiera verlo se notaba que el no la amaba y según mis amigas el tenia una aventura con la odiosa de Kikyo acaso será posible que ella se haya dado cuenta.

Sango: Seshoumaru, ¿dime por favor que fue lo que sucedió? Acaso Kag se dio cuenta de a aventura entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Seshoumaru: Si

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto, seguramente para el también era difícil pues ver a Kagome en ese estado era horrible pero estaba segura que el la cuidaría como nadie mas sobre este mundo.

Me acerque a Miroku y bese sus dulces labios, en realidad todo este movimiento y rápidos acontecimientos provocaron que ignorada a mi prometido y pues que mejor remedio que este.

Sango: ¡Amor creo que ya es hora de marcharnos!

Miroku: ¿Pero crees que sea adecuado dejarla en ese estado sola con Seshoumaru?

Sango: Vamos Miroku, sabes mejor que yo que jamás se atrevería siquiera a tocarle un pelo si ella no lo desea.

Ante esto solamente me sonrió, por lo visto no solamente era yo quien notaba como el fuerte, poderoso, rudo y estricto abogado Seshoumaru Taisho se comportaba como un becerrito ante la dulce y tierna Kagome.

Sango: Por lo visto el cazador a terminado cazado, jejeje

Solamente tome de la mano a mi querido prometido y salimos inmediatamente de la casa o mejor dicho mansión de Seshoumaru Taisho, pues a decir verdad solamente deseo que mi amiga se de cuenta de quien es el hombre que la ama y valora de verdad y espero que el sea capaz de curar su corazón y llenarla de felicidad.

**Narra Seshoumaru**

Escuche como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, por fin se habían marchado esos dos y claro que eso me tranquilizaba pues ahora podría dedicarme a cuidar de la bella doncella que reposaba sobre mi cama.

Camine a paso seguro en dirección a ella y la vi ahí tan indefensa y marcada por el dolor, si hubiese estado en mis manos jamás lo hubiera permitido pero ahora solo me restaba ayudarla y sacarla de esas nubes negras que amenazaban con inundarla y provocarle mucho sufrimiento.

Busque entre mis ropas algo que le fuese de utilidad, en realidad no deseaba verla más tiempo en ese estado pues me daba la impresión de un profundo sufrimiento, me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura ante esto ella soltó un leve gemido; ¿acaso estaría pensando que era Inuyasha quien la tocaba?; esto me molesto pero no podía hacer nada por el momento; entonces procedí a quitarle toda la ropa que llevaba pues a acepción de su sostén y bragas y no lo negare me tome un tiempo para admirar lo hermosa que era, en realidad esta era la única mujer que amaba y amaría por el resto de mi vida.

Tape su desnudes con una camiseta color gris, la cual estaba impregnada con mi perfume a decir verdad no pensaba en nada más que en convertirla en parte mía; pero estaba decidió a esperarla el tiempo necesario y claro la enamoraría hasta que borrara cualquier rastro de Inuyasha en su corazón.

Me senté en la cama y me mantuve a su lado para verla descansar, pero mi asombro fue verla sonreír entre sueños y llamarme a mí! ¿Acaso tanta ansiedad me estaba enloqueciendo o esto era real?; me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos y lo que conseguí fue que ella se acurrucara sobre mi abdomen y durmiera muy plácidamente, en realidad creo que podría hacer esto por el resto de mi vida y claro ahora tenia muchos más motivos para guardar una leve esperanza en mi corazón.

Al amanecer ya estaba pasando el efecto del medicamento administrado por Miroku lo cual me preocupaba un poco, no deseaba verla de nuevo en ese estado.

La vi removerse entre mis brazos y abrir lentamente sus ojos y la primera frase que salió de esos bellos labios fue:

Kagome: ¡Buen dia Sesh!

Seshoumaru: ¿Buen día Kag, como te encuentras?

Kagome: Si deseas que sea honesta, estoy completamente destrozada pero con verte me siento mucho mas tranquila; Gracias por cuidar de mí!

Seshoumaru: Pero; acaso sabias que yo te encontraría?

Kagome: No tenia la menor duda; solo deseo pedirte un favor más, será que podrás ayudarme?

Seshoumaru: Claro, solo pide y sabes que lo hare!

Kagome: Consígueme una cita con tus padres, pero no ahora creo que lo recomendable seria vernos dentro de un mes, de preferencia que vengan aquí para no levantar sospechas de nadie por el momento.

Estaba asombrado, aun en su estado seguía siendo la mujer cuidadosa y cautelosa que conozco, claro que la ayudaría y le facilitaría todo lo más que pudiera y entre más pronto todo se aclarara mejor; pues deseaba conquistarla, ella debía ser mía desde él principio, ya mi alma y corazón la habían reclamado pero como siempre la carne tan débil y min orgullo tan fuerte no se atrevió a alzar la voz, pero no permitiría que eso volviese a pasar.

Seshoumaru: No te preocupes los tendrás aquí, solamente dime cuando!

Kagome: Muchas gracias Sesh, sabia que podía contar contigo.

Luego de este tan extraño despertar, procedimos a desayunar juntos y a realizar las actividades normales de nuestras vidas pero claro todo desde mi casa, sin saber en que momento, vi como todo era invadido por Sango quien traía una gran cantidad de maletas seguramente con las cosas de Kagome, pero será que ella pensaba quedarse aquí?

Seshoumaru: Kag debemos hablar.

Kagome: Por su puesto, yo también lo necesito.

La tome de la mano y la dirigí hacia el jardín de mi casa, cuando llegamos la inste a sentarse en una banca y ahí procedí a escuchar todo lo que deseaba decirme.

Kagome: Veras Seshoumaru deseo ser directa; tu ya me habías contado sobre las sospechas de traición y yo misma me percate de eso al encontrar al infeliz de tu hermano en mi propia cama con mi prima, se que quizás en este momento debería seguir destrozada pero no lo demostrare ante nadie más; hablare dentro de un mes con tus padre y ese mismo día por la noche tendré una conferencia de prensa para anunciar la disolución del compromiso.

Honestamente me importa un comino lo que todos piensen y diré solamente la verdad, creo que esto no afectara en nada mi carrera y si lo hace no importa puesto que siempre tengo mi empresa y podre salir adelante con ella, sin mencionar el apoyo incondicional de mi madre; bien que ellos siempre me dijeron que estaba equivocada que el único hombre que me podría hacer feliz estaba cerca de mi pero que aun no me he percatado de su existencia.

Perdóname por todas las molestias y suplico que me apoyes en este momento pues además de sango y Miroku solamente te tengo a ti.

Seshoumaru: No crees que te estas tomando todo a la ligera, la prensa hablara de ti y claro nada será tan fácil, como crees que reaccionara el mundo ante la noticia de que la pareja perfecta del Japón se separa a causa de que el brillante Inuyasha Taisho te traiciona con tu prima? O acaso esperas que todos digan esta bien, no paso nada y listo dejémosla tranquila!

Kagome: Lo se, pero aun falta un detalle lo cual creo que le daría un giro sorpresivo a todo dejándome a mi como una mujer no tan indefensa y claro podre darme el gusto de martirizar a tu hermano y a Kikyo, que esta demás decir solo desea la atención de los medios.

Seshoumaru: Qué es lo que harás?

Kagome: ¡Deseo que te conviertas en mi novio! de esa manera Inuyasha sentirá lo que yo sentí al ser cambiada y claro le daré a probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

Además deseo permanecer en esta casa a tú lado este mes que he puesto como tiempo prudencial, tú eres mi mejor amigo y siempre haz sido mi apoyo no creo estar mejor en otro lugar.

Seshoumaru: Pero acaso sabes lo que implica todo eso? Los medios dirán que ambos se eran infieles y claro lo mas impactante es que lo hicieron con personas de su propia familia; él con tu prima y tu con su hermano.

Pensamiento de Seshoumaru

No sabia que es lo que estaba pasando por la mente de esta mujer a quien creí siempre tan ingenua, acaso había cambiado tanto.

Pero que más da, esta era mi oportunidad y claro que no la desaprovecharía.

Además creo que esta faceta de su personalidad, me gustaba más que antes; verla tan fuete, extrovertida, dura y valiente me era irresistible.

Kagome: Lo se, pero creo que como amigos que somos me lo debes o no?

Seshoumaru: Esta bien, pero durante este tiempo me trataras como si fuese tu verdadero novio de lo contrario no te ayudare. Aceptas?

Kagome: Acepto.

Narra Seshoumaru

Creo que en todo el transcurso de mi vida jamás me había sentido tan contento, a decir verdad hoy a mis 28 años jamás me había sentido feliz, esta era sensación tan diferente; creo que desde el día en que la vi por primera vez en mi niñez la ame pero ahora que delante mío tenia a esta hermosa mujer que había aceptado no importando las razones ser mi novia, yo ahora si era completamente suyo y estaba seguro que haría lo que me pidiese.

No sabia como reaccionar, estaba nuevamente con mi rostro serio y quizás le provocaba algunas dudas a ella, pues sabia que yo jamás bromeaba, pero sin importar nada sabia que ella a partir de hoy seria mía.

Narra Kagome

No entendía el porque estaba haciendo todo esto, creo que en realidad me estaba metiendo en un grave embrollo pero como resistir ante tal proposición aun más cando provenía de mi amor de infancia o mejor dicho de mi amor platónico; para ser honesta con migo misma antes de enamorarme de Inuyasha Taisho el único chico que me gustaba aun a esa corta edad fue él, Seshoumaru Taisho un maravilloso niño de ojos dorados y fríos, largos cabellos plateados y personalidad hostil; quizás a eso se debía que me gustara tanto pues como siempre dicen polos opuestos se atraen aunque para mi desgracia el siempre fue tan serio e indiferente, pero cuando conocí a Inuyasha todo cambio Seshoumaru paso a ser mi fiel y protector amigo e Inu se convirtió en el hombre que robo mi corazón al cual le entregue todo mi amor.

En realidad me dolía mucho este proceso, pero estoy segura que podre superarlo; la misma Sango me ha dicho que Inuyasha se arrepentirá de a verme traicionado cuando sepa que estoy con su hermano pues no cabe duda que él lo envidia mucho y más aun sabiendo que se queda con migo, quizás este sea un golpe bajo pero más bajo fue el que me dio a mi metiéndose con la sinvergüenza de Kikyo cuando sabia que yo confiaba ciegamente en ella; inclusive la ayude a involucrarse en el mundo de la moda y el modelaje porque era su sueño pero por lo visto también soñaba con tener a Inuyasha en su cama.

Bueno ya no pensaría más en eso, por el momento debo concentrarme en recuperar mi compostura y dejar todo esto atrás siempre he sido fuerte y he salido adelante por mis propios meritos además debo prepararme para hablar con mis ex suegros o en todo caso explicarles que lo seguirán siendo pero a causa de un hijo diferente; o por Kami en que enredos me estoy metiendo.

Un mes después…

Ya había pasado un mes, lo cual me asombraba puesto que casi no sentí el pasar de los días ahora estaba completamente instalada en una habitación al lado de la de Seshoumaru quien se ha comportado de una manera increíble, no se porque todos los demás lo consideran un ogro pues en cambio yo encuentro muy interesante su carácter.

No puedo negar que su compañía me agrada de sobre manera y cada uno de estos días los he disfrutado al máximo aunque no he salido de su casa, manejo mis negocios desde aquí, estoy completamente enamorada de cada rincón pues el gusto con el que ha decorado todo es exquisito aunque claro yo he impregnado un toque femenino desde mi llegada y el no se ha opuesto a nada.

Creo que su compañía me es adictiva y cada que sale a su trabajo por la mañana lo extraño, no se que sucede con migo pues siempre que sale añoro el momento de su regreso y para serme honesta ya no pienso en Inuyasha y creo que si algo paso fue porque Kami así lo quiso y hoy me siento mas feliz que nunca. Pero desde el fondo de mi corazón le deseo lo mejor.

Para mis desgracias creo que me he vuelto a enamorar….

Son las cinco de la tarde y escucho que ya Seshoumaru se aparca en la entrada, lo veo entrar con ese traje negro que le queda tan bien, sus zapatillas siempre lustrosas y la corbata medio desajustada debió tener un día duro en la oficina aunque eso no lo refleja su bella sonrisa.

Kagome: Seshoumaru

Seshoumaru: Dime

Kagome: creo que deberíamos arreglar todo para la charla con tus padres pues con los acontecimientos será quizás hasta confuso y claro recuerda que he citado a los medios para la entrevista publica, será a las seis de la tarde y quería pedirte que me acompañes en ella deseo que soltemos la bomba y pues que mejor que me vean al lado de mi nuevo novio.

Ante esto ambos sonreímos, quizás ella lo consideraba un pequeño juego sin saber que en realidad me tomare a pecho ese titulo y claro que hare todo para enamorarla y pues protegerla de todo.

Seshoumaru: Esta bien, mi amor solo permitirme darte un concejo.

Me enmudecí ante esa palabra tan cariñosa, pero en realidad debería acostumbrarme si es que no quería dejar a la luz que solo era un fraude para dañar a Inuyasha.

Kagome: Dime querido.

Seshoumaru: Vístete como de costumbre y déjame habar también a mi, veras yo daré una explicación convincente sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Kagome: Claro, pero como imaginabas que me vestiría? Acaso crees que cambiare quien soy solo por un fracaso amoroso?

Seshoumaru: No pero tampoco deseo que parezcas una viuda triste, solo era eso pero en realidad creo que estas muy bien, que te parece si usas el vestido que te obsequie ayer.

Kagome: Claro lo usare hoy! No tengo ningún problema.

Horas después…..

Narra Kagome

Estaba completamente agotada pero no era para menos, aun recuerdo la inmensa sorpresa que tuvieron los padres de Inuyasha y la de mi madre; al contarles como fue que encontré a su atolondrado hijo con mi prima en mi propio departamento y por ende sobre mi cama teniendo sexo, en realidad estaban más que asombrados y se notaba en el rostro del señor Inu No Taisho que si lo tuviese en frente era capaz de golpearlo y la pobre Isayo estaba avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo menor en realidad ella era una gran mujer y claro mi madre no podía contener su enojo pero como siempre guardo cautela y se mantuvo lo mas serena posible.

Pero de manera repentina Seshoumaru les dijo que era mi nueva pareja y que me cuidaría como si fuera él ser más frágil del mundo, en realidad eso me sorprendió pues de frágil no tengo nada pero si lo sentí tan verdadero y dulce que hasta mi destrozado corazón palpito aceleradamente de nuevo.

Los vi como si fuera una espectadora cualquiera de esa rara telenovela, aunque la realidad es que yo era la protagonista y esperaba una dura reacción de parte de mis suegros y madre pero mi asombro fue mayor al ver que el señor Inu No se levanto y abrazo a su hijo mayor para dejar salir de su boca una gran cantidad de felicitaciones, es que acaso este suegro mío estaba un poco loco? Y no era menor la actitud de Isayo quien se unió al abrazo; mientras todo eso pasaba solamente pensaba en ¿que diablos estaba sucediendo?

Me quede al margen de esa inminente alegría pues a decir verdad no espere ni en mis mas locos sueños nada de esto, pero tampoco podía negar que no me alegrase pues ni siquiera cuando estuve con Inuyasha y anunciamos nuestro futuro compromiso logre verlos tan eufóricos; gire mi rostro en busca del de mi madre y la vi tan tranquila y no se porque pero note en sus ojos ilusión acaso ella estaba igual de contenta.

Kagome: Disculpen suegros pero acaso no están molestos? Y tú mamá no tienes nada que decirme?

Inutaisho: Pero mi querida nuera, como abría de estarlo si desde que te conozco que es decir es hace tantos años deseaba que formaras parte de nuestra familia y como no alegrarme si veo que por fin mi hijo mayor ha encontrado el amor y es en tus brazos; no podría estar más feliz, pues a mis años lo único que quiero es ver a mis hijos felices.

Isayo: Veras Kagome, no por nada somos ya viejos, en el transcurso de los años hemos aprendido tantas cosas y vivido muchas más; desde la primera vez que los vi en la escuela juntos supe que estaban destinados y por Kami que me molesto sabes que Inuyasha estaba contigo, se que es mi hijo pero a ambos los amo más que ha nada y Seshoumaru desde niño te amo y para mi desgracia no pude hacer nada para que Inuyasha dejara a Seshoumaru ser feliz contigo creo que todo era por envidia entre hermanos y hoy por fin mi sueño de verlos juntos se hace realidad.

Me había quedado sin palabras, por lo vito todo el mundo consideraba que yo no debía estar con Inuyasha y hasta hoy me doy cuenta de que en realidad Seshoumaru siempre me ha amado; pero que ciega y estúpida fui si en el transcurso de estos años él fue quien siempre estuvo a mi lado cuidándome y apoyándome en todo aun cuando esto no fuera de su agrado, él siempre deseo mi felicidad sobre la suya, fue el primero en apoyarme cuando me lance como modelo y aun más me ayudo con todos sus conocimientos para convertir mi empresa en un éxito, pero ahora que debo hacer? En realidad no esperaba nada de esto pero si continuo con esta farsa dañare a Seshoumaru y es lo que menos deseo.

Seshoumaru: Les agradezco por su comprensión y al igual que ustedes estoy muy feliz de estar al lado de Kagome; en realidad no se hasta donde llegaremos pero les prometo que hare todo lo posible porque ella me ame como yo le amo a ella.

Solamente espero que ustedes nos den su bendición para iniciar este compromiso pues verán para mi nada de esto es un juego y quiero que usted señora Higurashi me entregue la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Kagome: Pero Seshoumaru! Estas apresurando las cosas, yo ni siquiera se si deseo ser tu esposa…..

Seshoumaru: Ya lo se y juro que no me molesta, pero si no le pido ahora tu mano a tu madre no podre estar tranquilo a tu lado Kagome, prefiero que iniciemos esto sobre bases solidad y te juro que me amaras como nunca podrás amar a nadie más.

No se que pasaba por mi mente, estaba realmente confundida pero no podía negar que algo que creí perdido estaba repentinamente de nuevo en mi corazón, era verdad siempre ame a Seshoumaru y me importaba un bledo lo que los demás opinaran; yo Kagome Higurashi me casaría con Seshoumaru Taisho y borraría de mi el antiguo amor por su hermano que por lo visto estaba siendo rápidamente opacado por todo el ímpetu y fortaleza del de Seshoumaru.

Nahomi: Claro que si hijo, para mi ya eres parte de la familia y espero por no decir que ya lo se, hagas feliz a mi hija y por ende me regales muchos nietos.

Sentí que mi rostro se ponía completamente rojo, seguramente porque la presión disparo toda la sangre de mi cuerpo hacia mis mejías; no se porque todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido e indiscutiblemente yo me estaba dejando envolver por todo esto y valla que no era indiferente; me gire buscando la salida más cercana y corrí con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la habitación del culpable de este episodio de crisis pues en realidad solo tenia un mes de haber roto un compromiso ante la inminente traición y hoy estaba al borde de una boda con su hermano con el primer hombre que me pudo hacer sentir amor en la infancia.

Cerré la puerta con llave tras entrar pues no deseaba la intrusión de nadie, comprendía que había sido maleducado de mi parte dejar a mi madre y suegros en el salón en este importante momento pero es que todos ellos estaban decidiendo por mi; acaso no importaron los siete años y medio de compromiso que tuve con Inuyasha? En realidad estaba profundamente molesta pues por lo visto yo era la única que no sabia que ese era un amor no correspondido; la verdad amaba a Seshoumaru de eso me di cuenta en solo un mes pero deseaba vivir poco a poco este sentimiento.

Un fuerte dolor se alojo en mi pecho y es que sabia que yo aun sentía algo por Inuyasha, no podía negar que sentía amor por Seshoumaru pero eso no significaba que mi vida estaba de nuevo resuelta; quizás todos estarían felices de encontrar en su vida aun hombre tan guapo, inteligente, pulcro, honesto, honrado, comprensivo y carismático como Seshoumaru pero es que yo, yo aun estaba confundida.

Me arroje a la cama y cubrí mi rostro con las almohadas, de nuevo lloraba pero estaba vez era porque no sabia como reaccionar ante esta inmensa cantidad de sentimientos que agolpaban mi pecho y estaba en realidad abrumada.

Para colmo de mi desgracia escuche como la perilla de la puerta era girada y al no abrir me percate de que una llave era introducida en la cerradura y al instante unos fuertes pasos se escucharon en la habitación, desee con todo mi corazón que fuese mi madre pero era ilógico; de manera repentina sentí como se sentaba en la cama y me abrazaba; en realidad el cálido pecho de Seshoumaru me recibió y al instante yo me acomode entre esos fuertes brazos y me deje acariciar.

_**Inicio del Lemon**_

No sabia porque pero mi cuerpo no me respondía o más exactamente permitía y disfrutaba esa tiernas carisias, no se desde cuando no me sentía tan bien, tan deseada y tan amada, aunque solamente estaba acariciando mi cabello mi cuerpo ya vibraba y poco a poco estaba perdiéndome entre esas calidad sensaciones.

Creo que Seshoumaru noto mi fragilidad y movió mis cabellos para ver mi rostro en búsqueda de mi aprobación y ahí fue el momento en que noto mi sonrojo y como mi respiración era entre cortada; pude ver como su maravilloso rostro dibujaba una sonrisa tan bella y dulce que hizo despertar por completo mi corazón y me fue inevitable también sonreí.

Poco a poco vi como su divino rostro se acercaba al mío y me perdí en esos dos soles que tenia por ojos y sentí como sus dulces labios tomaban los míos de manera tan dulce y amorosa, mi boca fue invadida por un delicioso sabor a miel y mi paladar se regocijo, sentí sus fuertes manos tomarme por la cintura y acercarme mas a él, al instante su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y no podía negarme estaba sintiéndome completamente feliz de este contacto, quizás yo lo deseaba en silencio desde hacia tiempo. Para muchos debería ser una sinvergüenza pero no era eso yo lo amaba y mi alma en este momento me lo gritaba, no puedo decir que jugué con Inuyasha pues si lo ame pero esto era mucho mas intenso.

Lo deje besarme y sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se crispaba ante el contacto de su lengua con la mía, me uní en ese ferviente beso y a cada momento era mas profundo y excitante, se nos agoto el aire pero no las ganas de besarnos, nos separamos.

Lo vi a los ojos y note su confusión ante mi separación

Kagome: Nuestros padres deben estar esperándonos.

Seshoumaru: No te preocupes por ellos se han ido, solo que dijeron volverían para almorzar con nosotros mañana.

Kagome: Entonces estamos solos?

Seshoumaru: Si mi amor lo estamos.

En ese instante acaricié su rostro y lo bese de nuevo, solamente quería entregarme a ese hombre por completo y dejar atrás todo el pasado pues para mi ya solo existía el.

Sentí como sus fuertes brazos se apoderaron de mi cintura y al instante estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, siguió besándome de una manera tan apasionada que la excitación imbiado mi cuerpo por completo y mi entre pierna se humedeció ante el contacto de su ingle, en realidad esta noche yo seria suya.

Sentí ese bulto que estaba bajo mío y comenzó a frotarme contra el, lo cual me envió oleadas de placer e inevitablemente un leve gemido escapo de mi boca, en realidad lo deseaba y quería que fuese ahora.

En cada beso mi presión aumentaba, con cada caricia perdía mi cordura y con cada palabra más me entregaba, de un momento a otro ya estaba recostada en la cama con ese fuerte cuerpo sobre mi, que con sus hábiles manos tocaba mi rostro, cuello, senos, brazos, pies no hubo parte de mi que no fuera acariciada y besada por esa dulce boca.

Lo vi a los ojos y deje que sus dos soles se hundieran en el azul de los míos, realmente me daba cuenta que siempre le ame y luego de este día no podría estar lejos de el nunca más.

Narra Seshoumaru

Estaba completamente excitado, cada beso provocaba una inmensa vibración dentro de mí y ya no podía controlarme más, la deseaba como nunca pues era cierto esta seria la primera vez que haría el amor.

La vi y me perdí en la profundidad de esos ojos azules, toque su rostro y la inste a verme

Seshoumaru: Estas segura de esto? Si no lo deseas no hay problema, yo te esperare el resto de mi vida si es necesario.

Kagome: Nunca estuve más segura de algo en mi vida, Seshoumaru yo te amo.

Seshoumaru: Te amo mucho más yo y te juro que nunca te arrepentirás de estar a mi lado.

Kagome: Lo se!

Luego de esa corta declaración, que creo fue la mejor que pudo darse volvimos a besarnos, lentamente la desvestí fui deslizando mis manos por sus bellos senos los cuales atrape en mis labios hasta hacerla gemir mientras torturaba deliciosamente sus senos dirigí mi mano derecha a su entrepierna donde procedí a tocarle ese diminuto botoncito que sabia debía ser su punto débil y lentamente fui introduciendo dos de mis dedos en su estrecha vagina; luego de unos minutos en ese juego sentí como sus paredes vaginales se contraían y lo supe ahí alcanzado su primer orgasmo.

La deje recostada, mientras me quitaba la ropa pero me perdí en esa sublime figura sobre mi cama la realidad era que ella desnuda opacaba cualquier otra cosa y nada en el mundo era atractivo a mis ojos.

Narra Kagome

Me veía fijamente y sabia que estaba disfrutando el verme por lo tanto me puse sobre mis rodillas y me dirigí a el para ayudarle a desvestirse; lentamente bese su cuello y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, deslice mis dedos sobre su ancho pecho lo cual lo éxito aun mas pues esa increíble erección aprisionada en su pantalón le delataba.

Lo hale hacia la cama y lo empuje para que se recostase, luego me puse de pie para permitirle continuar viéndome en completa desnudes pues también deseaba que me conociera cada centímetro y me dirigí a quitarle la ropa restante, cuando logre tenerlo completamente desnudo comencé a acariciarlo pero al igual que el lo torturaría lentamente.

Bese cada palmo de su cuerpo y ahora ante mis ojos tenia a ese hombre que parecía haber sido esculpido por la mano de los dioses, me acerque lentamente a su pene y comencé a masturbarlo lentamente, veía como ese fuerte hombre tan fuerte dejaba salir de su boa quejidos de placer y algunos gemidos que fueron ahogados con mis besos.

En realidad no era una experta en el sexo pero Seshoumaru me provocaba hacer cada cosa que se me ocurriese entonces acerque mi boca a su miembro y lo hundí en ella, con mi lengua fui lamiendo desde la base hasta esa rosadita punta que lo coronaba luego fui incrementando la velocidad hasta lograr que el también llegara al clímax inundando mi boca con su semen el cual trague completo pues no podía dejar nada de él.

Narra Seshoumaru

Estaba anonadado, jamás una mujer se había portado así siempre fui yo quien orquestaba la fiesta pero hoy esa chica dulce y amorosa que siempre conocí se había transformado en el ser mas pasional del mundo pero lo que si agradecía a Kami es que era en mi cama y solamente era mía.

La tome fuertemente de la cintura y la recosté sobre la cama, me tendí sobre ella y abrí lentamente sus piernas para acomodarme entre ella y sabia que ambos estábamos mas que listos para lo que venia; aproxime mi pene a su entrada y lentamente fui hundiéndome en ella y ambos iniciamos un rítmico y frenético vaivén, estaba apoyado sobre mis brazos con cuidado de no lastimarla y desde ahí podía sentir y ver todo sus gestos lo cual me excitaba más, continúe con esos delicados empujes para no lastimarle pues tenia miedo de dañarla y arruinar este momento pero luego de unos minutos ella se coloco sobre mi a lo cual no me resistí y la deje hacer lo que deseara sentí como sus glúteos chocaban con fuerza sobre mi pelvis y la deje marcar su propio ritmo a cada momento mi mente se perdía mas y ella gemía hasta que la sentí contraerse de nuevo y para ser sincero termine junto a ella.

Ambos estábamos exhaustos y Kagome se dejo caer sobre mi pecho, se veía tan linda de este modo toda sonrojada, con sus cabellos revueltos y respiración acelerada y por su puesto que yo no estaba tan distinto sentía mi pulso acelerado y mi cuerpo húmedo por el contacto y como negarlo estaba completamente embelesado; si antes de hoy le amaba ahora estaba completamente a sus pies, jamás podría sacar a esa mujer de mi mente y pues que importaba si era algo que no deseaba.

Sentía como mis parpados empezaban a cerrarse, en realidad estaba agotado pues había tenido un duro día en el trabajo, luego la entrevista a los medios más tarde la reunión con mis padres y mi ahora suegra y finalmente este delicioso momento definitivamente era humano y mi cuerpo me pedía descansó pero que mejor que hacerlo con mi amada entre brazos; di estaba soñando solo le pido a Kami que no deje que despierte nunca.

_**Fin del Lemon**_

A la mañana siguiente…

Narra Kagome

Me desperté entre los fuertes brazos de Seshoumaru, los cuales me envolvían protectoramente y me transmitían todo su calor, en definitivo a cada momento me asombraba mas y por consecuente provocaba que mi amor aumentase.

No se porque lo ame tanto en tan poco tiempo pero estaba dispuesta ha enfrentar al mundo entero si era necesario; lo vi tan tranquilo, él era maravilloso su fuerte y delicado rostro, sus plateados cabellos y claro este divino cuerpo valla que tenia suerte estaba con él hombre más codiciado de todo Japón y era solo mío.

Me apoye sobre mis brazos para verlo mejor y pude observar cuando abrió sus ojos, esos de un color dorado tan intenso que me apresaban y sin pensarlo ni un momento le di un pequeño beso.

Kagome: Buenos días mi amor!

Seshoumaru: Buen día mi princesa!

Kagome: Que crees que debamos hacer hoy? Pues en definitiva nuestros padres no nos dejaran tranquilos!

Seshoumaru: Jajaja ya lo sé! Pero creo que lo más adecuado seria invitarlos a cenar y aclararles todo, aunque aun ni siquiera yo se si me aceptas como tu futuro esposo?

Ante esto me moleste y le di un golpe en el pecho, acaso este hombre creía que yo era una cualquiera que me acuesto con quien me lo apetezca.

Kagome: Pues acaso crees que todo lo de anoche fue por puras hormonas? Acaso eres un estúpido Seshoumaru?

Seshoumaru: Tranquilízate amor era solo una broma, pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Kagome: Esta bien; bueno Seshoumaru Taisho yo Kagome Higurashi acepto ser tu futura esposa y te prometo entregarte todo de mi y cuidarte a cada momento por que yo TE AMO; es esto suficiente?

Seshoumaru: Claro que lo es Kagome…

Me tomo desprevenida y me beso eufóricamente sabia lo que seguía y para ser honesta ya no deseaba estar alejada de este hombre por nada; no tengo la menor idea de cómo no me di cuenta antes pero lo que si era seguro era que no permitiría que ninguna mujer me lo quitase por que creo que ahora si moriría pues mi amor por Seshoumaru era mucho más intenso que el que sentí por Inuyasha.

Estábamos besándonos y acariciándonos nuevamente y mi sangre estaba calentándose al igual que cada parte de mi cuerpo y de nuevo hicimos el amor; era definitivo desde este momento le pertenecía a él y nunca quería dejar de ser parte suya por que yo TAMBIEN LO AMO.

_**Nota final**_

_**Bueno esto es todo por el momento, díganme que les pareció?**_

_**Estoy sumamente contenta puesto que este fic me ha permitido reconectarme con esta mi pasión y también he podido desahogarme un poco de tantas frustraciones.**_

_**Graciaaaaaassssss a todos por acompañarme en el transcurso de estos meses y regalarme sus preciosos comentarios.**_

_**Si les gusto déjenme un Review y si no también, pues es el único modo de poder seguir mejorando en este trabajo que es tan importante para mi.**_

_**Me despido**_

_**Con muchísimo cariño**_

_**Johan Taisho**_

_**Felicidades Faby**_


End file.
